lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Penny1256/🎶
�� J U N E �� ❝ How do I save a life..?❝ �� I N F O R M A T I ON �� �� B A C K S T O R Y �� June grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with her sister, Emily, brother, Derik, parents, Amira and Hamish Norway, and two dogs, a German Shepard named Trigger and a Pitbull named Spike. She was so happy with all of her friends and family. But then out of no where they had to start moving to different cities. She stayed in Houston, Texas and met Darren, a flirty and atheltic young man. The two fell in love and they started to date until she had to move. He was angry and broke up with her, leaving her broken hearted when she moved to Miami, California. The same thing happened with Daniel Morris, a punky rebel with a sarcastic additude. She soon moved away again with a heavy and broken heart with Daniel breaking up with her. She soon moved to Cleveland, Ohio. They moved into a fancy mansion and everything was fine until that one day. Emily and June were just walking down the street untill a speeding truck came flying at them. Emily pushed June out of the way and was hit by the car instead of June getting hit. The cost of that was her life and June will forever live with that burden, feeling like it was her fault. So she decided to start to take pictures as memories that she would keep close to her heart. After that day they moved again to Chicago, Illinois and June's parents divorced, Amira, Miss Norway, taking Derik and Hamish, Mr. Norway, taking June. He and June moved into an apartment while Miss Norway and Derik moved into a fancy house. Both the parents started to drink to drown out the sorrow and pain and started to abuse June everytime she was at their places. Over the weekend she would swich from going to her Mother's house to her Father's apartment. That's when she started to try to commit suicide. She tried it twice. The night she tried to commit suicide, June was kidnapped by a gang on her way home and was gang rapped and they gave her a belly piercing by force, when she didn't want one. Soon school started up and this school wasn't the best. She started to get bullied and abused and one of them, raped her twice. She carried that burden, not trusting anyone anymore. She used to be so social but she was turning anitsocial because of what was happeneing to her. She never would have a friend anymore. Until she came to Lakewood Academy Highschool and met Ashley, Lark and Mikayla. She became a Queen and best friends with the three. That was where her story ended, and that is also where is began.. Later in her story, June was told that her father was going to get married to a rich designer, Jessica Smith, who will join June's family with her daughter, Taylor Smith. She runs away for a bit and finds Micky, Panda, and Oreo, three Maine Coon kittens. She takes them home and nurses them to health and they wanted to stay with her so she kept them. Soon she found and injured Siberian Husky and takes it in, soon joining June's family as Snowbelle. �� Q U I R K S �� June sneezes, paces, and bites her lip when she is nervous, thinking, anxious, etc. Sometimes it helps her think to pace around and get up and move but it just makes her more nervous when she sneezes. June isn't a good cook or liar. She is terrible at lying and comes up with the worst lies ever but when is comes to cooking, she also is not the best at it. June secretly has a diary where she writes everything about anything that goes on in her life like Drama or Action or just Romance. June is not only German, she is also Russian, Native American, French, Australlian, Spanish, and Canadian. She not only has their accent she can also speak that language. June secretly has special earbuds and a special IPod that can transport her to her own little world, an abandonded train staition �� F E A R S �� Monophobia - Fear of being alone June has always been afraid of being alone ever since her sister died and her parents got divorced. She never wanted that to happen and she was so lonely. But when she went to Lakewood Academy Highschool, she was afraid of being alone again. Acrophobia - Fear of heights June has always been afraid of heights every since she almost fell into a gorge during a nature hike in Chicago with her friends and old Ex, Daniel. Agraphobia - Fear of sexual abuse June has always been afraid of being sexually abused ever since she was raped twice by that man in Chicago and when she was raped by that gang that was also in Chicago. Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia - Fear of spiders Ever since childhood, June has been afraid of spiders cause they were always crawling somewhere around her old house in Phoenix, California. Astraphobia or Astrapophobia - Fear of thunder and lightning June has always been afraid of thunder and lightning ever since lighting struck their house in Cleveland, Ohio, and it started on fire. So she uses her earbuds and music to block out the sounds and dances to take the thoughts of her mind Athazagoraphobia - Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting June seemed to have always been ignored or forgotten and she fears it will happen permanetly and she will forever be forgotten. Demophobia - Fear of crowds June has always been nervous and anxious when she was in crowds and now she fears being in crowds, seeing them or even being near them. Aichmophobia - Fear or sharp objects (Ex: Needles) June has been afraid of needles ever since she was gang raped in Chicago, Illinois by that gang who gave her a belly piercing when she didn't want it and now she fears needles and other sharp objects. �� F A V O R I T E S �� Category:Blog posts